wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Zając/XIII
Zima! Święty Marcin przyjechał na białym podjezdku! Oj, będą ludzie korzystali z ponowy. Jakby na wesele albo imieniny zjechali panowie z miasta do Morzelan na zabijanie zajęcy. Malwa urządza im polowanie i tak opowiada: - Jeden z nich – doktor, drugi ponoć książki pisuje, trzeci – jakiś tam nad kolejami żelaznymi, czwarty – nie wiem co za jeden, jeno przez okulary strzela, podług miastowej mody. Strzelby mają śliczności: dać to innym do rąk, narobiliby szkody w bożej oborze... Jasiek Tetera, sam jeden, zakasowałby ich wszystkich. Z samego dworu rozkaz przyszedł - „Malwa, będziesz prowadził polowanie!”. Za głupiego człowieka mnie mają, a kiedy przyjdzie robić zakłady z ogarami, to mądrego nie ma i głupi Malwa musi. Nasz gracz morzelański schronił się na tę ponowę do niepozornego brzozowego lasku, od którego polowanie właśnie rozpoczęto. Myśliwi przyjechali sankami, chuchają w ręce, choć „zawalili rękawice, szuby i buty – daj Boże zdrowie”. Strzelec, psiarczyki i psy czekają już pod laskiem. Z daleka widać czerwonego gila na nosie Malwy i – jeszcze czerwieńsze uszy, które, jak wiadomo, grzeją szlachcica. Tetera też nigdy sobie uszu nie zakrywa. Dopiero strzelec w cichości rozstawia panów myśliwych, z których każdy, żądny strzału, wdzięczy się do Malwy: - Panie strzelec, proszę o dobre stanowisko! Będę się znał na rzeczy... A Malwa każdemu na ucho szepcze: - Tutaj panoczek będzie strzelał. - Mówi się tak, choć nikt na pewno nie wie, którędy zającowi droga wypadnie. Każdy taki pan z miasta wtykał strzelcowi w rękę rubla na odjezdnym, mówiąc: - Macie na piwo! Uśmiechał się wtedy dobrodusznie Malwa i myślał: „Jakie tam piwo! Kto by sobie drożdże lał do brzucha? Mszę świętą, śpiewaną, zakupię za duszę nieboszczyka ojca, a reszta będzie na gorzałkę”. Ogary były doskonałe. Rej wodził Trafisz, stary wyga, ciemnożółty, wargi obwisłe, uszyska długie, ślepie ponure, krwawe jak u zbója. Z wejrzenia na pysk ogar ten zawsze przypominał Malwie Jaśka Teterę. Śpiewak i Śpiewka – prześliczna sfora, pieski, co się to o nich mówi: „wesołe”. Oj, wesołeż one, bestie, dla zająca! Śpiewały, co prawda, jeno – na pogrzeb, nie do tańca. Fertyczne, czarne, brunatno podpalane, z Nieświeża pochodziły. Szarak nie przeczuwał dzisiaj nic złego – najlepszy dowód, że i przeczucia nieraz zawodzą. - Tiaf, tiaf, tiaf! - huknął Trafisz okropnym psim basem, a niedługo potem różne głosy zaczęły mu wtórować na taką samą nutę. I w brzezince zrobiło się głośno; brzmiał tu już nieustannie chór dobranych głosów - „tiafu, tiafu, tiafu!”. Polonez czy mazur? Gracz pomykał, przystawał, nasłuchiwał – stosownie do swych wyobrażeń o różnych okolicznościach. Bardzo pięknie wodził psy w kółko po lesie, to tu, to tam, lepiej już nie można. Nagle cała psiarnia narobiła ogromnego gwałtu, namiętne głosy zaskowyczały, zawyły niecierpliwie - „Ojoj, ojoj! Ojoju! Ju-ju-ju, ju!”. Widać wzięły kota. Szafarz morzelański powiada, że ogary w takim razie stają się słowikami. Cóż to znaczy? Psy znowu nagle ucięły, a po jakiejś chwili zaczęły tak ujadać, oszczekiwać, jak gdyby dzika osadziły i oskoczyły wokoło. Zdarzył się przypadek, który myśliwi tylko rzadko kiedy widują. Oto nasz szarak, napierany przez ogary, wcale nie miał chęci wyjść na linię myśliwych, a że mu się po drodze nastręczyła lisia jama, wpadł do niej i zniknął w oczach rozwścieczonej psiarni. Naokoło owej jamy zgromadziły się teraz ogary i sprawiły gwałt nadzwyczajny, a Trafisz usiłował nawet nadaremnie wleźć w otwór. Myśliwi opuścili stanowiska, biegną, każdy się zwraca do Malwy i wyraźnie ma w oczach zapytanie: - „Co to ma znaczyć?”. Strzelec wzruszył ramionami, jak gdyby chciał powiedzieć - „Nie ma nic osobliwego! Każdy się tak ratuje, jak może”. - A głośno odrzekł - „Zajączysko wpadł ze strachu przed ogarami w zimną lisią jamę i koniec!... Mnie to nie pierwsza widzieć”. - No, to go wykurzyć! - zawołał pan w okularach, a Malwa ręką machnął i powiada: - O jakie sto dwadzieścia kroków dalej jest wyjście z jamy i kot tamtędy poszorował w pole... Niech panowie popatrzą. Poprowadził myśliwych, pokazał im na śniegu świeże tropy szaraka, mówiąc: - Oo, jak to rwał, aż się za nim kurzyło! Trzeba wiedzieć, że strzelec nie lubił tego, ażeby ludzie obcy zabijali zające morzelańskie. Przysłowie opiewa: „Swój swojemu oka nie wykole”, ale Malwa wyznawał widać zasadę, że tylko swój ma prawo zabić swego. Szarak więc ocalał, znowu doczekał zimy, tej strasznej pory niedoli, kiedy każdy krok pozostawia zdradliwy ślad za sobą. Kto tylko widzi na śniegu odcisk owych czterech stóp, zaraz sobie wyobraża istotę czworonożną o długich słuchach, o łbie grubym z wąsami i zajęczą wargą, w szarej kapocie, przy której tkwi biały kosmyk, istny kwiatek przy kożuchu. Wyobrażenia takie – rozumie się – budzą w ludziach pożądliwość mięsa, a pożądliwość wiedzie do prześladowania i stąd – przygody roku strasznego. Zdarzają się niekiedy w życiu przestraszne niespodzianki, pioruny z jasnego nieba, co to w chwili przetarcia oczu po śnie twardym widzi i czuje się na gardle nóż mordercy. „Czemuż się przebudziłem?” Takim nożem dla zająca jest wnyk, pętla straszliwa z gładkiego drutu, rodzaj stryczka do wieszania i duszenia. Kto nie był w tej dusiennicy, nie liczył leniwie upływających chwil przed śmiercią, ten jeszcze nie powinien życia ciernistego nazywać mianem roku strasznego. Wnyk jest to tortura tortur, w porównaniu z którą niczym są zęby wilcze i jastrzębie szpony, spiesznie wytrząsające duszę z ciała. Wnyk wynaleźli tacy jak Tetera. Ogromnie zgłodzony szarak żwawo pędził właśnie nocą za kawałkiem chleba po owym wydeptanym zimowym gościńcu zwierząt, kiedy nagle poczuł, że go zimny drut mocno opasał w biodrach i przytrzymał. Zając natężył wszystkie siły i szarpnął się kilkanaście razy, a każde takie szarpnięcie zacieśniało przeklętą pętlę, której drut wżerał się w ciało, piekł go swym mrozem, sprawiał bóle nadzwyczajne. To Jasiek Tetera pozastawiał na noc wnyki w lesie, na polanach i w dziurach płotów. Uwięziony na drucie i wyczerpany ciągłym szamotaniem się, zając czuł upadek sił i przysiadł, jak gdyby pogodzony z losem. „Skoro ruch osłabia, to należy przycupnąć spokojnie, wyczekiwać cudu”. Istotnie, spokój sprawiał mu ulgę, drut folgował wtedy, nie dusił tak silnie. Któż się chce zadusić własnymi rękoma?... Jednakże ten spokój na łańcuchu stanowił znowu rodzaj katuszy powolnej: oczekiwanie z biciem serca jakiegoś losu niepewnego. Światła niebieskie spoglądały z góry wzrokiem nielitościwym, coś tygrysiego było w ich roziskrzeniu. Na zegarze wieczności czas upływał, a każda jego chwila dla zadzierzgniętego we wnyku była nieskończenie długa. „Co ma nastąpić, niech nastąpi prędzej, jak najprędzej!” Ktoś nadchodzi, słychać przykre skrzypienie wymrożonego śniegu. Zając rzucił się rozpaczliwie raz, drugi – może, a może... Drut trzymał. Od wsi szedł człowiek i widocznie przy świetle księżyca z daleka już spostrzegł na bieluteńkim śniegu ofiarę we wnyku, gdyż przyśpieszył kroku. Szarak zaczął się znowu rzucać, szamotać. Człowiek poskoczył, przykucnął, kolanem przytłoczył zająca do ziemi, a rękoma, zgrabiałymi od zimna, jął rozluźniać drucianą pętlę. I już zająca wyzwolił, wziął go za tylne skoki oburącz, zamierzał łbem jego grzmotnąć o zamarzłą ziemię, ażeby w ten sposób pozbawić więźnia życia, kiedy niespodziewanie zza płotu wyskoczył inny człowiek, chłop rosły, i ten pięścią palną w kark oprawcę, wołając - „Aa, mam cię, nicponiu! To ty mi co noc podbierasz z wnyków zające!” - Po czym większy człowiek kopnął mniejszego. Nagle napadnięty drgnął ze strachu i nie umiał widać utrzymać w ręku swej zdobyczy, gdyż szaraka puścił na ziemię. Obaj ludzie rzucili się w tej chwili, rozpostarli ręce, aby pochwycić zająca; ale wyzwolony z wnyka wyciął szczupaka i poszedł. Los go i teraz ocalił. Ha, szczęście! Tetera z różnych śladów miarkował, że mu ktoś podchodzi zające we wnykach; podejrzewał syna Franka, zasadził się i dziś go właśnie schwycił na gorącym uczynku. Ucieczka zająca jeszcze bardziej rozzłościła starego, a Franek źle na tym wyszedł, gdyż ojciec wyciął mu tęgi policzek, dał mu w łeb kułaka i znowu kopnął nogą. Mrucząc jak niedźwiedź, biegł sponiewierany syn o kilkanaście kroków z dala od ojca, a zemstę obiecywał sobie wywrzeć i na rodzicu dopiero w domu. Ażeby nie pominąć żadnej z ważniejszych przygód szaraka, musimy opowiedzieć jeszcze jedno godne pamięci spotkanie jego z Malwą, tym człowiekiem pobożnym, sumiennym w spełnianiu obowiązków chrześcijańskich. Strzelec dworski z Morzelan wierzył niewzruszenie, że Pan Jezus stworzył wszystkie zwierzęta w bożej oborze „ku większej chwale swojej, a na pożytek ludzi”. Kiedy szedł na polowanie, żegnał się często znakiem krzyża, co mu miało zapewniać powodzenie w zabijaniu zwierzyny. Opowiadając o zabitych sztukach, Malwa wyrażał się zawsze pieszczotliwie - „przy pomocy boskiej zabiło się parę zajączków, kilka kuropatewek i na przydatek liska”. Właśnie kiedy mu to brat Tetera zabrał dubeltówkę, strzelec musiał sobie od stelmacha pożyczyć pojedynki i z nią polować, gdyż na stół potrzebowano dużo zwierzyny. Chociaż był zezowaty, miał i tak wzrok jastrzębi: obrzucił pole oczyma i powiada sobie - „Ehe, mocny Boże, zajączek czeka na mnie pod góreczką!” Chyba że się w jakich myślach zatopił i nie zwierzynę miał w głowie. Tak też i teraz z daleka spostrzegł zajączka pod góreczką, podszedł do niego na pięćdziesiąt kroków, przyłożył się i wygarnął. „A to co, Panie Święty? Zgórowałem, widzę; bo nad łbem kota aż się zakurzyło, tak śrut obrzucił kotlinę... Ha, cudza strzelba!”... Po tym strzale wyskoczył szarak i – zupełnie jakby dostał kołowacizny – kręcił, obracał się w kółko, a nareszcie przystanął i najspokojniej w świecie stał oko w oko na wprost strzelca. Malwa widział teraz przed sobą ogromnego kota bez słuchów. „Oo, to ten sam!”... Strzelec przypomniał sobie, że ten sam zając już się był raz przed nim ocalił, a i Tetera do niego nie strzelał z obawy, aby nie zabić brata, który się modlił pod krzakiem; no i teraz znowu wyraźnie stoi to „bydlę naznaczone w bożej oborze”... „Jest w tym coś takiego”. Malwa nie śpieszył się z nabijaniem pojedynki, tylko spoglądał na zająca i szeptał: „Jest w tym coś takiego”. I pierwszy raz może na świecie strzelec przestraszył się zająca i odszedł. Zając/XIII